Radiation/Issue 27
This is Issue 27 and the final issue of Radiation. Issue 27 Gene heard gunshots coming from the bar. He couldn’t worry about that though; he had to find Jeffrey, his brother. He had to know if what Dylan said was true; if it really was Jeffrey who killed all these people. Gene was walking down the street on which he lived a few weeks ago. He checked through windows on all houses. In the end, he came to his old house. It looked itself. Only difference was a zombie banging on the door. Gene shot the zombie, then headed inside. “Jeff?” Gene yelled. “Jeff, you here?” “Leave, Gene.” Jeff’s voice yelled back. “It’s not safe for you here!” “Not safe behind the fences either.” Gene said, entering the house. “I’m coming in.” “No, goddamnit!” Jeff’s voice raised. “Stay the fuck away!” Gene was stunned; Jeff was usually a relaxed guy who never would talk to people like this. Something was up. “What’s the matter?” Gene slowly entered the living room. “The matter?” Jeff appeared in the other end of the room, a gun aimed at Gene. “I am killing people, Gene! Get the fuck outta here, I don’t want to kill you too!” “You wont, don’t worry.” Gene tried to settle his brother down. “Just... relax, okay?” It took a few moments before Jeff threw the gun away. “Fuck!” He yelled as he threw it. “Good.” Gene approached his brother and sat down on the couch. Jeff kept standing. “Now, tell me what happened.” “I don’t know, man... Janine told me, before she died, that I’m killing y’all.” Jeff looked at the ground. “Fuck, man. I’ve killed so many people.” “It’s not your fault, relax.” Gene said, trying to relaxing Jeff. “I can’t relax. Don’t you hear me? I’m killing people and I can’t stop it!” Jeff looked at Gene. “You don’t know that. Now just relax, Jeffrey.” Gene said, starting to getting a little annoyed. “Fuck, Gene.” Jeff sat down on the other side of the coffee table. “I’m not one of those fucking lawyers you need to be nice too. Save that shit, man. I’m your brother, forget all that sugar-shit!” “Jeff...” Gene said, slowly realizing that Jeff was right. “No, man. You’ve been acting like I’m nobody. Like I’m just some guy, y’know? I’m not, man. I’m your fucking brother.” Jeff said, clearly pumped by adrenaline. “I’m sorry.” Gene said after a few moments of silence. “You’re right. You’re family, I should have realized that sooner.” “What do you mean ‘sooner’? We’re gonna make it outta this, right?” Jeff said, starting to sound a little worried. “If what you say is true, I don’t have much time left.” Gene explained. “Neil has to be working on that inhibitor. When he’s done...” “Shut up.” Jeff said, and just as these words left his mouth, Gene coughed. He coughed blood. “Shit, shit, shit.” Jeff got up, handing a towel to Gene. “This is... shit, man. What are we gonna do?” Gene finished coughing, then tried to mutter something. Jeff gave him some water, and Gene drank some. “Listen...” Gene said, his voice starting to get rusty. “You have to get Neil to...” “Fuck that.” Jeff said, handing a 9mm bullet to Gene. “Shoot me.” “What?” “I’m killing you. Maybe if you kill me, it’ll stop.” “That’s a long shot.” “No, man, I’m standing like one meter from you.” And with that, the two brothers shared a laugh for the first time in a very long time. Gene coughed up some more blood. “You have to do it.” Jeff said, shaking. “Are you sure?” Gene asked, taking the bullet. “Yeah... I’m sure.” Jeff took a deep breath then gave Gene one last smile. Gene nodded, loading the bullet into his pistol. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there more.” Gene said, coughing up some more blood. “Goes the other way around too.” Jeff said, closing his eyes. “Make sure these folks are safe.” “Jeff, I...” “Just do it.” Gene swallowed hard, then pulled the trigger. Category:Finales Category:Issues Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues